


Not so good start

by angel_wing



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Work In Progress, sexual content in later chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-20
Updated: 2013-11-20
Packaged: 2018-01-01 05:48:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angel_wing/pseuds/angel_wing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In his search for new job Dean went to see his brother in Stanford and met there Sam's new roommate - Castiel. That wasn't exactly the first impression Dean wanted to leave but hey, everybody makes mistakes, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not so good start

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for so short chapter. I'm not sure how long the final story would be, but I can assure you there gonna be some good stuff in later chapters.

Dean was looking for new job. The last one he had wasn’t exactly what he was interested in doing. It was simply a way to earn money and Dean finally reevaluated his priorities. His brother Sam would be proud knowing Dean could use such difficult words. In his search for new job Dean went to see his brother in Stanford, California and maybe stay there for a while since he had sold his little flat. Sam was very happy and looked forward to Dean’s arrival and prepared small dinner to greet him. After their meal Dean went to use the bathroom, while Sam started washing the dishes. When Dean was about to leave the bathroom he saw something red reflected in the mirror. He turned around and reached with his right hand inside the bathtub.

“I didn’t know you let your girlfriend have bath with rose petals at your place,” Dean said when he reappeared in kitchen holding few petals in his outstretched hand.

“It’s not my girlfriend’s, it’s my new roommate’s,” Sam answered not even turning from the sink to look at Dean.

“You have new roommate? What happened to Ash?” Dean asked playing absently with petals in his hand.

“He moved to Jo, I’m sure I told you about it,” Sam said and Dean frowned a little. He remembered Sam telling him about Ash dating Jo, but he didn’t recalled him moving out. Dean was deep in his thoughts when he heard Sam say “I’m sure you two will get along.”

“Who?” Dean asked a little taken aback.

“You and Castiel,” Sam answered turning to face Dean and when he saw expression of incomprehension on his brother's face he added “My roommate."

“Castiel?” Dean asked rolling the name over his tongue. “Isn’t Jesse jealous you’re living with a girl from 70’s?”

“ _What_?” Sam asked half surprised, half laughing.

“What? It’s a funny name, it’s so… girlish,” Dean answered lamely. He imagined shy girl with pigtails and long skirt, like Olivia Newton-John in _Grease_. “So is she doing needlework or handicrafts or what?” he said smirking and watched Sam bursting out in laugh. Sam was laughing so hard he had to brace himself on the counter so he didn’t fall down on the floor.

“What?” Dean repeated a little annoyed. His joke was good but not _that_ good.

“Man… you- you’re so wrong,” Sam said between gasps as he tried to regain control over his breath. 

“About what?”

“Castiel,” Sam said still a bit out of breath “is studying marketing and publicity”. 

“Oh, so we’re dealing with smartass bitch, eh?” Dean said jabbing his brothers arm and winking at him before he added “At least tell me this _Cas_ is hot.”

“Oh, I am.”

Dean almost jumped in surprise when he heard low, gravelly voice behind him. _Almost_. He turned quickly and saw dark haired man, smirking at him and leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed at his chest. The man raised one brow in challenging manner. Dean’s heart skipped a beat and his eyes widened when his brain processed information that _Castiel_ might be standing in front of him right now, that he apparently was a _man_ and that Dean just said he hoped that Cas was _hot_ and Dean froze, panic overwhelming him. He did jump when Sam burst out laughing to his left and then flushed a little in embarrassment.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled trying to catch his breath. “Dean, I’m sure you already figured… _this_ is Castiel,” he added with a grin, and Dean wanted to punch him in the face for that one, but before he could do or say something Castiel was already moving to stand just few feet away from him.

“Ah, famous Dean Winchester! I heard a lot about you,” Castiel said, stretching out his hand in greeting. His eyes piercing through Dean’s.

Dean was a little taken aback. _Famous_? He looked down at Castiel’s hand, then up again, still thinking about how awkward this whole situation was. He slowly reached for Castiel’s hand, shook it firmly in greeting not breaking their eye contact and saw that Castiel was frowning and looking down. When he withdrew his hand and followed Castiel’s gaze he saw something red on his brother roommate’s hand. Dean’s eyes widened. _Rose petals_. Rose petals he’d been playing with. Rose petals he had in his hand and forgot about. _Castiel’s_ rose petals. Dean mentally slapped himself in the face because _what in hell_? Wasn’t this whole encounter embarrassing enough? Why it had to look so... _gay_? And Dean hoped to everything what’s holy that he didn’t flush more when Castiel lifted his eyes back to his again.

“So,” Sam said and Dean was again reminded that yes, his brother was still there and was clearly having too much fun seeing Dean suffer like that. “Now that you finally met we can all grab some beer,” Sam said grinning but again before Dean managed to say anything Castiel said “Sorry, can’t do. Just dropped by to change.”

“What?” Sam asked surprised. “You said you’ll have a free evening tonight.”

“Yeah," his tone wasn't as confident as before. "Change of plans. Balthazar forced me to go on a double date with him and- To go on a double date,” Castiel said rubbing his neck with his hand and walking out of kitchen, suddenly looking nervous.

“Date?” Sam asked following him and Dean released relieved breath he didn’t know he was holding. That wasn’t good first impression and he always wanted to appear best. He sighed and walked into the living room just to hear Sam say “Why are you doing this?” and Castiel groan “It’s just a date!” while smacking the door and disappearing in what must have been Castiel’s bedroom.

“No, it’s not,” Sam said quietly and sighed.

“What?” Dean frowned. 

“Castiel. He’s…” Sam said and shook his head. “Never mind, let’s get some beer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, hope you liked it! I don't have much experience in writing fanfiction so please leave some comment so I could improve it.


End file.
